As a Teacher Does
by denayaira
Summary: Sasuke kesal karena gurunya, orang yang paling dicintainya, terus saja menghindarinya sejak ia mengungkapkan perasaannya seminggu lalu. Tapi ternyata... itu dilakukan oleh sang guru bukan tanpa alasan. ― Naruto dan Chibi!Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 2197 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU!**

OK. Gak nyambung. Whatever. Saya cuma ingin mengucapkan itu dulu. XP

Akhirnya saya bikin shouta juga. Saya dari DULU terobsesi dengan N.S Shouta, apalagi kalo Narutonya jadi sensei, dan Sasuke jadi muridnya. Cuma heran ya, entah sayanya yang bego nyari atau apa, kok saya nggak pernah dapat fanfic kayak gitu di FNI maupun FNE. Doujinnya sih ada, tapi belum bisa baca juga! DX

BTW, ini saya spesialkan untuk **Raikou**. Kufufu. Tenang, Raikou, dasarnya mungkin sama, tapi ceritanya beda abis.  
Jadi intinya: MANA **rikwesan** saiyaaaah? *nagih* *ditampol*

Satu lagi. Untuk yang belum gabung di Sasuke & Naruto Shrine, gabung ya! Silahkan buka sasukenaruto-ina (dot) co (dot) nr kalau OL dari PC, dan klik enter~ ditunggu~

* * *

**Warnings!**  
This is NaruSasu, almost shouta (ada alasan di balik kata almost, dan kawan bakal ngerti kalo dah baca). Ada penggunaan bahasa Inggris yang cukup banyak, sorry, soalnya Naruto di sini jadi guru English, jadi... yaaaaaah~ gituuuuuu~ *rolled eyes* *kicked*  
Dan ini... well, take a look at the genres, baby. So prepare yourself. :) *ditendang lagi*

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto nor making any money from this fic.  
Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

Jarum panjang hampir menunjuk ke arah angka tiga, sementara jarum pendek telah melewati angka yang sama. Tiga belas menit sudah melewati jam tiga sore, dan itu artinya, tiga belas menit sudah melewati jam pulang di Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

Pekarangan di gedung sekolah itu terlihat hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat masih duduk di sudut taman sekolah, dan juga beberapa siswa lain yang tengah bermain di palang tak jauh dari sana. Beberapa lainnya, bergerak sambil menenteng ransel merah mereka di punggung, hendak menuju gerbang dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun murid yang satu ini berbeda. Seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna sama tengah berjalan cepat mengejar gurunya, seorang lelaki muda berambut kuning keemasan yang memiliki mata biru di balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja oranye berlengan panjang itu sedang menghindari muridnya.

"Sebenarnya harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya supaya sensei mengerti?" tanya sang murid sembari mencoba mengejar guru Bahasa Inggris yang terus saja berjalan dengan kaki jenjang dan langkahnya yang lebar itu.

"…Mengerti apa, Uchiha-kun?" gurunya balik bertanya, bahkan tanpa melirik pada bocah berumur sembilan tahun yang terus berada di sisinya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa mencapai pintu gerbang secepatnya, lalu meninggalkan bocah itu di sana, seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama seminggu terakhir.

Rupanya kali ini berbeda. Karena saat mereka semakin dekat pada gerbang sekolah, bocah itu malah berhenti.

"Mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu, _baka-sensei_!" ia berseru. Kesal.

Langkah sang guru pun langsung terhenti. Ia berdiri selama beberapa detik di sana, sebelum berbalik. Sejenak, mata birunya terlihat menyelidik, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, mengamati orang-orang ataupun anak-anak yang mungkin saja mendengar seruan muridnya barusan. Ia bersyukur karena halaman sekolah, khususnya bagian gerbang, sedang sepi sekarang. Hanya ada satu dua murid yang sempat terlihat kaget mendengar seruan si bocah, tapi tidak menghentikan langkah mereka untuk pulang.

"Harus berapa kali juga kukatakan?" ia akhirnya membuka suara, memandang bocah di hadapannya dengan pandangan netral. "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha. Pikirkan matang-matang semuanya. Itu bukan perasaan cinta. Hanya ketertarikan, ketertarikan pada orang yang salah. Dan suatu saat…"—lelaki ini mengeratkan genggaman pada tas dokumennya—"…kau pasti akan menyesalinya. Jadi sebaiknya kau menghentikan itu sekarang juga."

Murid perwaliannya itu terlihat kehabisan kata-kata sekarang.

"A-aku benci padamu, sensei!" bocah berambut hitam itu berseru sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Kubilang—" kata-kata sang guru terhenti saat anak lelaki itu ternyata berlari melewatinya, bahkan melewati pintu gerbang, hanya untuk terus berlari membelah jalan, mungkin berniat untuk menyeberanginya dan lari menuju rumah.

Nafas lega yang hampir dihembuskan sang guru segera tertahan saat sudut mata birunya mendapati sebuah mobil _pick-up_ berukuran sedang tengah bergerak ke arah sang murid dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"S-Sasuke!"

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

**As a Teacher Does**

_**By: Ange la Nuit**_

_**

* * *

**_

Selama beberapa detik, Uzumaki Naruto membuka mata birunya, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi setelahnya. Bau steril obat dan pembersih terus menusuk ke hidungnya. Rasa sakit segera terasa di punggung tangan kirinya, juga di kaki dan pinggangnya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali mengapa ia berada di sini, dan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi sebelumnya.

Ah, ya. Ia berhasil meraih badan Sasuke saat itu, dan ia juga sempat mendengar suara decit dari ban mobil yang dihentikan mendadak, tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terkena moncong mobil, dan bagian belakang kepalanya sempat terbentur aspal saat jatuh. Mungkin karena itu ia pingsan dalam kecelakaan yang seharusnya kecil saja baginya ini.

"S-sensei…"

Suara yang amat familiar itu terdengar dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Naruto pun membuka kembali matanya, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, muridnya, duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya… menungguinya.

Dengan agak terburu Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "…a-akan kuberitahukan pada mereka kalau sensei sudah—"

Dalam diam, Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan itu.

Anak lelaki itu tentu mengerti maksud gurunya. Namun ia tak langsung bereaksi. Ia berdiri diam di sana selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya terlihat mengangguk lemah. Lalu ia tertunduk dalam—seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, atau mungkin memang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berdiri terpaku di tempatnya kini.

Melihat reaksi itu, Naruto lalu berkata lembut, "Kemarilah."

Lelaki blasteran Perancis berumur 23 tahun ini mencoba menggeser tubuhnya. Ditepuknya tempat kosong di bagian kanan tempat tidurnya, memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk bergerak dan berada di sana.

Tanpa kata-kata, dengan mata onyx yang masih tersembunyi di balik poni hitamnya karena tertunduk, Sasuke menaiki ranjang dengan bantuan kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Dan saat ia telah sampai pada jangkauan Naruto, Naruto segera meraih serta menarik anak itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya, tersandar menutupi dadanya, dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di bahunya.

Lalu tanpa kata-kata lebih, Naruto mulai mengelus lembut punggung mungil berbalut kaos biru tua itu.

Dan runtuhlah tembok pertahanan diri yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh sang bocah.

Naruto segera merasakan bahunya basah, dan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar dalam tangisnya. Tapi tak ada suara layaknya anak-anak seumurannya saat sedang menangis, hanya ada genggaman erat dari jemari mungil itu di baju pasien yang membalut tubuhnya, serta sedikit sekali isakan yang Naruto yakini sebagai beberapa yang lolos dari puluhan isakan yang tengah ditahan oleh bocah itu sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku, sensei… maafkan aku…" kata-kata itu terucap di sela tangis sang bocah, amat lirih bagaikan berbisik, dan penuh dengan getar di setiap nadanya.

"Sssh, sssh… _baby_…" Naruto berucap pelan, "_it wasn't your fault, okay_?"

"T-tapi, sensei, kalau—"

"_Don't worry_, Sasuke," Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengelus lembut kepala mungil berambut hitam di telapak tangannya. "_I'll be fine. It's not your fault_…"

Sejenak, Sasuke tak membalas lagi. Ia masih bergetar dalam tangis penyesalannya. Sementara Naruto sendiri tak henti-hentinya memainkan rambut hitam lembut milik anak itu dengan jemari kanannya, juga memeluk punggungnya dengan tangannya yang lain, tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang menyerang saat ia menggerakkan tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus itu.

Tak lama, saat Naruto merasakan nafas anak lelaki itu mulai kembali normal, ia akhirnya mendengar sebuah tanya.

"…sebenarnya kenapa sensei menjauhiku?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak langsung membalas. Tetapi jemarinya segera berhenti mengelus rambut Sasuke sedetik setelahnya.

"Sensei… berubah sikap... sejak aku memberitahu perasaanku. Sensei berpura-pura tidak tahu—"_—dan bersikap dingin padaku._

Kata-kata itu tak terucap di bibir Sasuke, namun cukup dari kalimatnya yang dibiarkan menggantung, Naruto sudah bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan.

"…Apa salahku, sensei? Apa sensei sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto tersenyum mendapati salah satu muridnya yang paling pandai dan biasanya penuh rasa percaya diri hingga terkesan arogan itu ternyata bisa bersikap begitu rendah diri seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Apalagi jika ia yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"_It's not your fault at all_, Sasuke…" Ia berbisik lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat menerawang, entah memikirkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke sekarang, melihati langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, atau memandang sesuatu yang hanya ada di pikirannya sendiri.

"_The failure is… on our condition. I'm your teacher, you're my student. I'm a man, you're a boy. And the most importantly, we're both men. Do you get what I mean?_"

"_I don't care, sensei!_" Sasuke memekik kesal. Anak lelaki itu bangkit dari posisinya di pelukan Naruto, menumpukan tubuhnya lewat tangan mungilnya ke atas bantal dan juga ranjang berlapis kain putih yang ada di sisi lelaki muda itu. Mata onyx hitamnya ia arahkan tepat pada sang guru, memancarkan emosi mendalam yang tidak seharusnya dialaminya di umur yang sebelia ini.

"_I love you, sensei, and I know you love me too. That's all that I care about. So just stop pretending that you don't!_"

Sejenak, Naruto masih membisu. Jika dalam kondisi yang dulu, Naruto mungkin akan kembali tersenyum saat mendengar betapa fasihnya sang murid menyusun dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris itu. Tapi tidak. Keadaan ini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelum seminggu yang lalu, hari-hari saat Naruto terpesona dengan kepandaian siswanya yang baru menempati bangku kelas 3 sekolah dasar itu, hari-hari sebelum ia dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa ia telah membuat muridnya sendiri jatuh hati.

Mungkin itulah mengapa kini mata birunya terus balas memandang pada mata bocah di hadapannya, mengalirkan kata-kata yang belum terucap lewat bibirnya, mencoba membuat Sasuke mengerti tanpa harus berkata.

Ia lalu meraih rambut Sasuke, menarik wajah itu hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

"..._I do_," katanya, saat bibir mereka terpisah, tepat di hadapan bibir mungil anak lelaki itu.

"_I do love you_, Sasuke. _But this is wrong. And you understand that clearly, right_?"

Rona merah muda yang sempat menguasai pipi sang murid selama beberapa detik segera menghilang. Sasuke berniat membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi, namun segera terhenti saat ia merasakan telapak tangan kanan dari lelaki itu telah berada di pipinya, dengan ibu jari Naruto yang telah menyentuh bibirnya—memintanya untuk tidak berbicara.

"Aku gurumu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto akhirnya, masih terus menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam, "…dan aku memiliki kewajiban untuk membuatmu paham yang mana yang salah dan mana yang benar—sekalipun itu menyakitkan."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pupil dari mata berwarna onyx miliknya terlihat melebar sejenak.

"Orangtuamu…" Naruto terhenti sejenak, "…keluargamu pasti menginginkan kau tumbuh besar dan menikahi seorang gadis, berumah tangga, dan melanjutkan keturunan mereka. Guru-guru di sekolah kita, termasuk aku, menginginkanmu untuk bisa terus berprestasi dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik sebagai sumber penghasilanmu nanti, agar kau bisa mandiri. Dan, masyarakat…"

Naruto terhenti lagi. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada pipi berkulit putih milik Sasuke, kini dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan matanya tak sedikitpun berpindah arah dari sebelumnya.

"…masyarakat, Sasuke, tidak akan menerima seorang guru maupun muridnya yang terlibat hubungan seperti ini, dengan umur yang terlampau jauh, dan dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. Akan ada sangat banyak kesulitan yang menghadangmu kalau kita tetap memaksakan perasaan ini. Dan aku sungguh tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Terlebih padamu."

Mata onyx itu kembali basah, meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata tepat ke atas wajah putih kecokelatan gurunya. Namun Sasuke tak membiarkan itu terjadi lama, karena bocah berkaos biru tua itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto.

"...Kita tidak bisa apa-apa, karena terkadang, kita harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan kita untuk kebahagiaan orang lain, Sasuke…" Naruto terhenti, menahan helaan napas panjang yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"_So this is it, baby. I'm so sorry, but we have to forget this and just move on._"

Naruto merasakan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk lemah, dan lelaki berambut pirang ini tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung mungil dari anak lelaki yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu dengan penuh kasih.

Dan ia merasakan Sasuke menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya lagi. Tangan mungilnya kembali meraih kain katun yang menjadi bagian dari baju pasien yang dikenakan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat kembali. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu tidak sedikitpun ingin mengakhiri pelukan hangat pertama yang ia dapatkan dari gurunya ini. Karena bocah itu juga sangat mengerti… ini adalah yang pertama… sekaligus juga yang terakhir.

"Sasu—ah. Anda sudah bangun rupanya, Uzumaki-sensei!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna sama telah membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tentu mengenali wanita bergaun simpel berwarna abu-abu itu karena mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali di hari pertemuan orangtua—dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu kandung Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah wanita itu, dengan lembut ia berkata, "Syukurlah anda sudah sadar… Anda tidak tahu bagaimana berterimakasihnya keluarga kami kepada anda karena telah menyelamatkan—"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Setelah Mikoto mengenali baju berlambang Uchiha dari anak yang sedang bergelung dalam pelukan gurunya itu—memastikan bahwa sang bocah ternyata adalah anaknya, ia segera bergumam bingung.

"—Sasuke…?"

Melihat ekspresi itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san," katanya lembut, "ia hanya sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuatku jadi begini."

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan memandang tajam gurunya karena kalimat barusan. Tapi sayangnya tatapan tajam itu tak akan mempan karena dilengkapi dengan wajah yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Heei," Naruto memanggil dengan nada menggoda. Cengiran usil—_hal yang sangat sering ia lakukan untuk Sasuke hingga seminggu yang lalu_—akhirnya terukir lagi di wajahnya, "kau tidak perlu memandangku begitu hanya karena hal kecil begini, 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Mikoto juga segera menegur, "Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu pada gurumu!"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam datar, bergerak menghapus sisa air matanya sebelum melepaskan Naruto dan turun dari ranjang.

Anak lelaki itu lalu berjalan ke arah ibunya, memandang wanita itu tepat di mata dengan ekspresi netral.

"Ayo kita pulang, Bu."

"Eh?" Mikoto mendesah kaget, apalagi saat ia mendapati tangan mungil itu mulai mendorongnya pelan.

"Sensei perlu istirahat," kata Sasuke datar, melirik sejenak pada lelaki pirang yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

"A-ah, kalau begitu ya sudah," wanita bergaun abu-abu itu berkata salah tingkah, mau tak mau mulai melangkah melewati pintu kamar. "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, sensei, kami akan berkunjung kembali nanti."

Sasukelah yang meraih gagang pintu dan berniat menutupnya. Saat akan menarik pintu hingga tertutup, mata onyx anak lelaki itu kembali bertaut dengan mata biru dari pria yang amat dicintainya.

Sasuke segera menunduk memberi hormat dengan perlahan pada wali kelasnya itu—sekaligus juga mencoba menutupi luka yang lagi-lagi hampir terpancar dari matanya.

Dan pintu ditutup pelan.

Sepeninggal sang Uchiha bungsu, Naruto yang sempat memandangi pintu berwarna peach yang telah tertutup itu akhirnya kembali memperbaiki posisinya untuk berbaring sempurna. Kemudian dipandanginya langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan bibir terkatup.

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari alat pernapasannya.

"…_Poor boy_," Naruto berlirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu saat dirasakannya matanya ternyata telah memanas, dan setetes air mata telah jatuh mengalir ke sisi pelipisnya, Naruto segera menarik tangan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua mata serta sebagian wajahnya.

Ia tertawa miris.

"..._Poor us_."

**_-  
Fin  
-_**

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

Saya sudah bilang kalau saya terobsesi ma N.S shouta 'kan?  
Makanya saya heran sendiri kenapa saya malah bikin ending begini. ||OTL

Maaf kalo kesannya Naruto dan Sasuke di sini rada OOC. Sasukenya masih kecil, ingat? Dan Naruto itu gurunya. Rasanya sebrengsek-brengseknya Sasuke-kecil, gak mungkin dia bisa seenaknya terus-terusan bilang gurunya bego seperti biasanya. /plak

Maaf juga kalau ada grammar yang salah (saya tahu saya maksa /dhuag) apalagi kalo ada typo(s) atau missing words. Silahkan dikomplain supaya bisa langsung saya perbaiki.

Please tell me which part that you love the most, nor you hate the most. And of course, which part that touch your heart, atau mungkin yang bikin kawan kecewa. Semua kritik dan saran (kecuali permintaan sekuel. Kalo mau cari hepi ending, minta sama Raikou. :P /plak) akan diterima demi pelajaran si author.

Aih. Kebanyakan rambling saya.

Tolong tinggalkan review kalau tidak keberatan! =)


End file.
